


scarface

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: "morior invictus", ait - "i die undefeated", he said





	scarface

crimson crescent badge  
"morior invictus", ait  
and always...brothers

**Author's Note:**

> "morior invictus", ait - "i die undefeated", he said


End file.
